User blog:Annacaza/The New Category Overhaul Blog
Continuing from Evil's blog. The categories still need a lot of work, and as of recent I am the only one who has been working on them. I still need some help if we are ever planning to get the wiki organized properly. You need to ask me before you are going to work on the categories. This ensures that everyone know what they are supposed to do. If Evil or myself has already granted you permission, then you can start working on them. Working on the categories without my permission will result in a block from the wiki. Key: Don't Touch/'Bolded text' - Standard Wikia category/Housekeeping category; don't touch Complete/'Bolded Text' - Category is finished; don't touch Add - Category is revised and can have relevant pages added to it Revision - Category needs to be checked that all of the pages are relevant Heavy Revision - Category with 15+ pages, needs to be checked and revised A good reference to use to see if something is relevant is to check out The Survival Hub, Scarfacial's website. It has the correct requirements for pretty much everything. Rules There is misconception as to what is a relevent page and what isn't, so I'll lay down some rules to follow. 1. Before adding the skills as a category on a page, make sure that the item/tool/building crafted actually increases the skill or has it in its requirement. "Base" items such as the stone, wooden, and mud wall should not have Architecture as a category, simply because they are used in such a variety of recipes. If this should happen, I will make a subcategory under Architecture. This is just to ensure that the categories don't look like a huge page list. 2. Do not create your own categories. I create all categories and subcategories. You may think that you are helping, but creating your own categories isn't a big part of this project, revising them is. 3. Do not touch any of the categories that are bolded. They are complete or are default mediawiki categories. 4. All categories in a page must be organized in alphabetical order. Updated List of the Current Categories I may have skimmed over a few; if there are categories that need to be labeled differently please let me know. *'Admin Tool‏‎ (12 members): Complete' *'Ammunition‏‎ (3 members): Complete' *'Animals‏‎ (10 members): Complete' *'Architecture‏‎ (46 members): Complete' *'Armor‏‎ (12 members): Complete' *'Article management templates‏‎ (3 members): Don't Touch' *'Article stubs‏‎ (10 members): Don't Touch' *'Axes‏‎ (4 members): Complete' *'Beverage‏‎ (9 members): Complete' *'Blog posts‏‎ (225 members): Don't Touch' *'Bluesteel‏‎ (10 members): Complete' *'Boats‏‎ (8 members): Complete' *'Bows‏‎ (4 members): Complete' *'Browse‏‎ (3 members): Don't Touch' *'CC-BY files‏‎ (1 member): Don't Touch' *'Candidates for deletion‏‎ (10 members): Don't Touch' *Carpentry‏‎ (50 members): Heavy Revision *'Categories needing revision‏‎ (13 members): Don't Touch' *'Category templates‏‎ (4 members): Don't Touch' *'Chemistry‏‎ (7 members): Complete' *'Clubs‏‎ (2 members): Complete' *'Coin‏‎ (3 members): Complete' *'Community‏‎ (6 members): Don't Touch' *Cooking‏‎ (37 members): Heavy Revision *Crafting‏‎ (57 members): Heavy Revision *'Defence‏‎ (17 members): Complete' *'Duplicate pages‏‎ (3 members): Don't Touch' *'Engineering‏‎ (6 members): Complete' *Events‏‎ (17 members): Heavy Revision *Farming‏‎ (21 members): Heavy Revision *'Files‏‎ (2 members): Don't Touch' *'Filters‏‎ (2 members): Complete' *'Fish‏‎ (9 members): Complete' *'Fishing‏‎ (15 members): Complete' *'Fishing Tools‏‎ (4 members): Complete' *'Food‏‎ (65 members): Complete; sub-category use only' *'Forums‏‎ (5 members): Don't Touch' *'General wiki templates‏‎ (32 members): Don't Touch' *'Hatchets‏‎ (5 members): Complete' *'Help‏‎ (5 members): Don't Touch' *'Help desk‏‎ (2 members): Don't Touch' *'Hidden categories‏‎ (1 member): Don't Touch' *'Housekeeping‏‎ (19 members): Don't Touch' *'Image wiki templates‏‎ (9 members): Don't Touch' *'Images‏‎ (7 members): Don't Touch' *'Infobox templates‏‎ (10 members): Don't Touch' *Iron‏‎ (18 members): Heavy Revision *'Islands‏‎ (28 members): Complete' *'Javelins‏‎ (5 members): Complete' *'Knives‏‎ (5 members): Complete' *'Land Vehicles‏‎ (2 members): Complete' *'Light Sources‏‎ (4 members): Complete' *'Lighters‏‎ (5 members): Complete' *Masonry‏‎ (43 members): Heavy Revision *'Melee Weapons‏‎ (9 members): Complete, don't touch ' *Mithril‏‎ (11 members): Revision *'New map‏‎ (12 members): Complete' *'Ore‏‎ (6 members): Complete' *'Organization‏‎ (8 members): Don't Touch' *'Pages needing verification‏‎ (2 members): Don't Touch' *'Pages with broken file links‏‎ (25 members): Don't Touch' *'Pickaxes‏‎ (5 members): Complete' *Plants‏‎ (21 members): Heavy Revision *'Policy‏‎ (2 members): Don't Touch' *'Ranged Weapons‏‎ (7 members): Complete, don't touch (Only subcategories should be in this category)' *'Redirect Page‏‎ (1 member): Don't Touch' *'Shelter‏‎ (16 members): Complete' *'Shipbuilding‏‎ (12 members): Complete' *'Site administration‏‎ (3 members): Don't Touch' *'Site maintenance‏‎ (4 members): Don't Touch' *'Skill‏‎ (16 members): Complete' *Smithing‏‎ (48 members): Heavy Revision *'Spears‏‎ (5 members): Complete' *Steel‏‎ (13 members): Revision *Stone‏‎ (6 members): Move all pages to "Stone Tools" *'Stories‏‎ (7 members): Don't Touch' *'Swords‏‎ (4 members): Complete' *'Template documentation‏‎ (63 members): Don't Touch' *'Templates‏‎ (12 members): Don't Touch' *'Top 10 Lists‏‎ (3 members): Don't Touch' *'Urgent Article Stubs‏‎ (7 members): Don't Touch' *'Videos‏‎ (44 members): Don't Touch' *'Water Containers‏‎ (7 members): Complete' *'Watercooler‏‎ (3 members): Don't Touch' Notes to myself !! - Subcategory of Create - Category needs to be created *Old Map and make Islands a category for sub-categories only *Alloys *Removed Objects *Natural Resources Carpentry Categories *Wooden Items (eg. plank, wall, etc) *Palisade Defense Set Cooking Categories *still in the process of deciding Masonry Categories *Stone Items *Medieval Defense Set Architecture Categories *Wells *Defence --Prerequisite Walls --Palisade Defense Set --Medieval Defense Set --Miscellaneous Defence Buildings *Shelter --Wooden Shelters --Stone Shelters --Mud Shelters --Sandstone Shelters *Miscellaneous Buildings *Decorative Buildings *Skill-Specific Buildings Category:Blog posts